ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Titans
This is what would been like if we all didn't get Transformers: Robots in Disguise ''(2015) instead. 'Transformers: Titans' is a Animated cartoon television series based on the Transformers franchise, the series airs on Nickelodeon after ''Transformers: Prime finish. PLOT: SEASON 1: A long time ago on the planet Cybertron, a war was breakout between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons, who both happens been fighting for the right of their home world for years until two small teams of both Autobots and Decepticons find themselves teleporting to the planet Earth where they scan the planet's vehicles while still continuing their neverending war. But, when human Buster Witwicky soon become a partner to the Autobots, where they must stop the Decepticons from taking over the Earth while try to hide themselves from humankind! SEASON 2: SEASON 3: CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: MAIN AUTOBOTS: *Optimus Prime (Jerry O'Connell): Sub-commander of the Autobots, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, honorable, jolly, wise, noble, yet adventurous. He than begins leader of a small team of Autobots after being teleporting to Earth, he also think that all of single beings would live altogether in peace and harmony. Transforms into a semi-truck. *Bumblebee (Yuri Lowenthal): Youngest member of the team, *Red Alert (Kari Wahlgren): Medic of the team, *Jetfire (Troy Baker): The team's second-in-command who was a former Deception who quits to join the Autobots, *Ironhide (John DiMaggio): The team's weapons expert and a former member of the Wreckers, ELITE GUARDS: *(): *Rodimus (): * * DINOBOTS: *Grimlock (Fred Tatasciore): *Slug (): *Swoop (Dee Bradley Baker): AERIALBOTS: *Superion (Jamieson Price): The combine form of the Aerialbots, thanks to all five Aerialbots, he can fly more faster than the speed of sound. **Silvebolt (Patrick Seitz): The leader and den mother of the Aerialbots, brave, brash, yet serious-minded who always want his team to be better. But, does sometimes do fun and respect to his fellow comrades. Transforms into a jet airliner. **Powerglide (Alan Tudky): A Aerialbot who does love to show off to both his friends and enemies, even outwitting them. Transforms into a airplane. **Slingshot (David Kaye): A Aerialbot who sometime can be a bit of a loud-mouth jerk from times, but does has a good heart and always helping out and respect his fellow teammates. Transforms into a jet fighter. **Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): A rashful and fearless Aerialbot who dives out of nowhere when in the skies, striking his enemies at well and only has one goal to have: to have fun. Transforms into a jet fighter. **Firefly (Kirsten Schaal): A daydreamer, and somewhat dangerous absent-minded flyer of the team, she's curious, clumsy, fun-loving, and kind and also somewhat of a klutz from times. Transforms into a jet. BUILDERBOTS: *Landfill (): **Wedge (Jack DeSena): The youngest leader of the team, brash, **Grapple (): **Hoist (): **Heavy Lord (Daran Norris): OTHER AUTOBOTS: *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): Leader of the Autobots, * * * * DECEPTICONS: MAIN DECEPTICONS: *Megatron (David Kaye): *Starscream (Charlie Adler): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singelton, Jr.): **Ravage (Frank Welker): **Laserbeak (Frank Welker): * * INSECTICONS: *Shrapnel (Steven Blum): *Kickback (Liam O'Brien): *Bombshell (): CONSTRUCTICONS: *Devastator (Dave Boat): **Scrapper (Michael Bell): **Mixmaster (): **Hook (): **Bonecrusher (): **Scavenger (): **Long Haul (): OTHER DECEPTICONS: * * * * * HUMANS: MAIN HUMANS: *Buster Witwicky (Tara Strong): * * OTHER HUMANS: * OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * EPISODES: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 TRIVIA: *The series mix with elements from both the G1 Transformers cartoon & comics, Transformers: Animated, the IDW Transformers comics, Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Boulder Media Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons